Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 106
"Mechanical Mayhem, Part 1", known as "A Man's Path - Honda's Honorable Defeat" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 14, 2002 and in the United States on November 29, 2003. Summary *Tristan, Duke and Serenity enter a virtual door in a field which leads them to what appears to be the room where the blimp is held, although the room is empty. * Nezbitt appears and plans to Duel Serenity. Knowing her inexperience at Dueling, Duke and Tristan negotiate and get Nezbitt to agree to a 2 vs 1 Duel, with Nezbitt dueling both Tristan and Duke, but Nezbitt declines and makes a counterproposal, a 3 vs 1 duel with Nezbitt dueling Serenity, Tristan and Duke. ** The sequence of turns is: Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Nezbitt, repeat. ** Duke, Tristan, and Serenity are forbidden from discussing strategies with each other. ** Nezbitt opens the floor of the playing field between them to reveal a sea of radioactive waste. Any player(s) who loses or breaks the rule of discussing strategies falls in. ** This is Serenity's first and only Duel. Because of this, she is prone to making mistakes. * Yugi, Joey and Téa hear Serenity's voice in a cave and attempt to follow it. * When Serenity makes an amateur move, Tristan opens himself to attack so that Nezbitt will focus on him instead of Serenity. This does not work, and he resorts to sending his own monsters to intercept Nezbitt's attacks. When he sends his Deck Master ("Super Roboyarou") into such an attack, it is destroyed. This automatically makes him lose, causing him to fall into the radioactive waste. Nezbitt plans to claim his body afterward. *Kaiba reminisces about destroying Nezbitt's military lab when he took over KaibaCorp. Deck Masters * Serenity Wheeler: "Goddess with the Third Eye" * Duke Devlin: "Strike Ninja" * Tristan Taylor: "Super Roboyarou" * Nezbitt: "Robotic Knight" Featured Duel: Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin & Serenity Wheeler vs. Nezbitt, Part 1 Turn 1: Serenity Serenity draws "Shadow Tamer". Serenity's hand contains "Scroll of Bewitchment", "Bad Reaction to Simochi", "Witch of the Black Forest, Fire Princess, "The Forgiving Maiden", and "Shadow Tamer". Serenity Normal Summons "Shadow Tamer" (800/700) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Tristan Tristan draws "Cyber Commander". Tristan's hand contains "The A. Forces", "Double Snare", "Garma Sword Oath", "Launcher Spider", "Sengenjin", and "Cyber Commander". Tristan Normal Summons "Cyber Commander" (750/700) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Duke Duke draws "The 13th Grave" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/900) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws "Giga-Tech Wolf" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1400) in Attack Position. "Giga-Tech Wolf" attacks and destroys "Shadow Tamer" (Serenity 4000 → 3600). Nezbitt then activates his Deck Master's ability to discard three Machine-Type monsters ("Ground Attacker Bugroth", "Cyber Falcon" and "Oni Tank T-34") and inflict 500 damage to each of his opponents (Serenity 3600 → 3100; Tristan 4000 → 3500; Duke 4000 → 3500). Nezbitt then Sets a card ("Riryoku Field"). Turn 5: Serenity Serenity draws. She then Normal Summons "The Forgiving Maiden" (850/2000) in Attack Position accidentally, intending to place her in Defense Position. Turn 6: Tristan Tristan draws "Block Attack" and subsequently activates it to switch "The Forgiving Maiden" to Defense Position, but Nezbitt activates his face-down "Riryoku Field" to negate "Block Attack" and destroy it. Turn 7: Duke Duke draws "Yaranzo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1500) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card ("Dimension Dice"). Turn 8: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws. He then Tributes "Giga-Tech Wolf" in order to Tribute Summon "Machine King" (2200/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Machine King", it gains 100 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field. There are currently two ("Machine King": 2200 → 2400/2000). "Machine King" attacks "The Forgiving Maiden", but Tristan orders "Cyber Commander" to intercept the attack. "Machine King" destroys "Cyber Commander" (Tristan 3500 → 1850) ("Machine King": 2400 → 2300/2000). Nezbitt then activates "Card of Sanctity" to allow all duelists to draw until they have six cards in their hand (Nezbitt draws six cards, Serenity draws one card, and Tristan and Duke both draw two cards). Nezbitt then activates his Deck Master's ability by discarding three Machine-Type monsters ("Cannon Soldier", "Gradius' Option" and one unseen monster) (Serenity 3100 → 2600; Tristan 1850 → 1350; Duke 3500 → 3000). Nezbitt Sets a card. Turn 9: Serenity Serenity draws "Lady Panther" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1300) in Defense Position. She then switches "The Forgiving Maiden" to Defense Position. Turn 10: Tristan Tristan draws "Command Angel" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1900) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Duke Duke draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Assailant" (1200/1200) in Defense Position. Nezbitt then activates his face-down "Backup Soldier", returning "Giga-Tech Wolf", "Cyber Falcon" and "Ground Attacker Bugroth" from his Graveyard to his hand. Nezbitt then activates his Deck Master's ability to discard the three Machines he just added to his hand (Serenity 2600 → 2100; Tristan 1350 → 850; Duke 3000 → 2500). Turn 12: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws "Clockwork Night" and subsequently activates it. Now all monsters that Duke, Tristan, and Serenity currently have on their side of the field become Machine-Type monsters and each of those monsters have their ATK decreased by 500 ("Lady Panther": 1400 → 900/1300; "The Forgiving Maiden": 850 → 350/2000; "Command Angel": 1200 → 700/1900; "Dark Assailant": 1200 → 700/1200; "Yaranzo": 1300 → 800/1500; "The 13th Grave": 1200 → 700/900) while all Machines controlled by Nezbitt gain 500 ATK ("Machine King": 2300 → 2900 → 3400/2000). Nezbitt then activates "Short Circuit" to switch all monsters on his opponents' side of the field to Attack Position. "Machine King" attacks "The Forgiving Maiden", but Tristan orders his Deck Master, "Super Roboyarou", to intercept the attack. This activates the Deck Master ability of "Super Roboyarou", allowing Tristan to Set a card ("Rare Metal Soul") and increase the ATK of his Deck Master" by 1000 ("Super Roboyarou": 1200 → 2200/1200). "Machine King" destroys "Super Roboyarou" (Tristan 850 → 0). With his Deck Master destroyed on top of losing all of his life points, Tristan loses and his digital body falls into the radioactive pit below. Duel concludes next episode. Differences In Adaptations * "Giga-Tech Wolf" biting the shoulder of "Shadow Tamer" is obscured in the dub. * In the original, Shizuka is shown being hit by the attack. This sequence is cut in the dub and replaced by the fall from later in the episode. * "The Forgiving Maiden" was redesigned in the US version to make her less nun-like. * As with Gansley, Crump, and Johnson in the dub, Nezbitt's face is sometimes shown over his Deck Master's. * In the dub, the shots of Machine King's fist striking "Cyber Commander" and Tristan are initially obscured by a lens flare. * In the orignal Serenity mentions that she picks the monsters she finds cute. This is removed from the dub. * When Tristan falls into the pit of molten slag, the dub has Nesbitt explain that Tristan was safely transported to a holding area before he hit the bottom. In the original, Nesbitt simply ends his turn while Serenity stares in horror, implying that Tristan was killed. Dubbing Errors * When Duke chooses "Strike Ninja" for his deck master, it is shown to be a level 5 monster with 2350 ATK and 2200 DEF. In the actual game, it is level 4 with 1700 ATK and 1200 DEF. Trivia * Duke could have easily avoided "Machine King" because "Yaranzo" has 100 more ATK than "Giga-Tech Wolf". * For some reason Serenity's "Forgiving Maiden" wasn't shown gaining ATK from "Command Angel". This also applies to her "Marie the Fallen One" in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes